


La la la

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, la la la, naughty boys, song!fic, to be translated in english
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John si è allenato. Aveva previsto questa eventualità. [...] Pensa al consiglio che gli aveva dato, a quello che aveva risposto alla polizia.<br/>«John, sono tornato. Per te. Sono io, John. Per te, per te, per te-»<br/>Preme gli indici contro i padiglioni auricolari, stringe ancora di più gli occhi e, mentre si concentra sui colori che gli volando dietro le palpebre buie, inizia.<br/>«La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na-».</p>
            </blockquote>





	La la la

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato alla canzone [La la la](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM5xhFs5HHk), Naughty Boys, **da ascoltare** o prima o durante la lettura. Altrimenti quei la la la non saranno nulla più che sillabe per voi.
> 
> P.s. Dopo guardate anche il video della canzone se non lo conoscete. Merita.

Il salotto del 221b Baker Street è scuro e silenzioso, quasi come se, stanco di tutte quelle avventure, avesse deciso di raccogliersi in se stesso con gli occhi socchiusi, a illuminarlo solo due strisce di sole che filtrano dalle imposte, arancioni e pastose dal tramonto; a ronzare solo il rumore di motori veloci sotto le sue finestre.

John mantiene gli occhi bassi, e la mascella rilassata fa sì che le labbra si schiudano di così poco da dargli un'aria di rassegnata sorpresa. Trova a tentoni la maniglia e apre la porta, smuovendo il pulviscolo nella stanza e facendolo svolazzare davanti quei due raggi di sole. Alza gli occhi aspettandosi nulla di più del nulla assoluto. Invece trova Sherlock.

 

_La la, la la la la la na na na na na_

 

«... oh mio dio...»

Il mento ossuto si alza di poco, tendendo la pelle chiara e screpolata del collo, in un gesto così ovvio e familiare che John sente un pugno affondargli nello stomaco.

«Ciao, John. Sono io. Sono tornato. Per te».

John scuote la testa lentamente mentre i polmoni lo abbandonano e lo costringono ad affannare, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal profilo di quell'uomo.

«No, non può- non può essere, tu sei morto, tu eri... tu eri morto, ti ho visto, all'obitorio, eri- eri morto- io...»

«Sono io. Sono tornato. Per te».

John deglutisce a vuoto, e le ginocchia gli tremano mentre muove pochi passi lenti attraverso il salotto. Il respiro gli singhiozza mentre parla. Sherlock non lo sta nemmeno guardando.

«Allora cosa... cosa, ho visto? Io... non...»

«Sono tornato. Per te».

Gli occhi seguono la figura esile avvolta dal cappotto alzarsi velocemente dalla poltrona per fronteggiarlo, e nonostante la poca luce John lo vede come fosse l'alba, e vede gli occhi rovesciati ed i capelli zuppi di sangue che cola sul tappeto e non lo sporca, quindi si blocca sul posto, sente l'impulso stupido di piangere e lo reprime.

Riesce ad indietreggiare di qualche passo.

«Cosa- cosa sei?»

«Sono io, John. Sono tornato, John. Per te, John. Per te».

John si è allenato. Aveva previsto questa eventualità. Anche la psicologa aveva accennato ad un crollo del genere. Quindi pensa a quel bambino testimone oculare dell'omicidio di suo fratello maggiore e serra gli occhi. Pensa al consiglio che gli aveva dato, a quello che aveva risposto alla polizia.

«John, sono tornato. Per te. Sono io, John. Per te, per te, per te-»

Preme gli indici contro i padiglioni auricolari, stringe ancora di più gli occhi e, mentre si concentra sui colori che gli volando dietro le palpebre buie, inizia.

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na-_ ».

Quando riapre gli occhi, è tutto finito.

 

_I'm covering my ears like a kid_

_When your words mean nothing, I go la la la_

 

Le strade sono poco affollate quando John si decide ad uscire di casa per andare a fare la spesa. È giunto il momento per lui di smetterla di chiudersi nella camera di Sherlock vivendo di quello che la signora Hudson lasciava sul tavolo, e da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare.

Il marciapiede è praticamente libero quando esce dal supermercato, e quasi sorride mentre cammina per le strade di Londra con la sua normale busta della sua normale spesa per tornare alla sua normale vita.

Un paio di strade prima di Baker Street, John nota un paio di auto di Scotland Yard parcheggiate ed un gruppetto di persone ferme intorno ad una zona recintata, e alza di poco il collo per vedere se per caso Lestrade è tra loro. Anderson gli viene incontro dicendogli che è rimasto nel suo ufficio, e dopo avergli lasciato il numero gli consiglia di sgomberare. C'è stato un incidente dalle dinamiche strane e stavano ancora raccogliendo i resti. Non un bello spettacolo.

John non percorre che pochi metri quando la scarpa gli si slaccia, quindi poggia la busta a terra e si inginocchia con un po' di sforzo sul suo piede. Quando si rialza, Sherlock è lì.

«Ciao, John. Sono tornato. Sono qui. Per te».

Lo guarda. Niente sangue. Pupille a posto. Giusto un po' pallido.

«John. John, sono qui. Sono io, John. Torniamo indietro. Andiamo a vedere, dai. Scommetto che non è stato un incidente, ma solo un omicidio camuffato! Su, vieni con me! Prendiamo anche in giro Anderson, raccogliamo un po' di prove e partiamo alla ricerca. Come ai vecchi tempi. Dai, John. Sono qui. Andiamo, John».

Vorrebbe non cascarci, John. Pensa: _è un'allucinazione_.

«Sherlock- Sherlock, io... io non credo che-»

Ma se non lo fosse? Se Sherlock avesse, per dire una stronzata, _finto_ la sua morte per chissà qualche stramaledetto motivo e ora fosse tornato? Allora sarebbe andato a Baker Street, e, non trovandolo, lo sarebbe andato a cercare. Avrebbe visto la macchina della polizia. Avrebbe voluto tornare in azione.

«John!»

«...»

«John, dai, andiamo, che aspetti?»

Ma Sherlock non scommetterebbe mai.

Un peso crolla nei polmoni di John nel momento in cui il flusso di parole di Sherlock viene interrotto dagli indici premuti nelle orecchie, ma stavolta non chiude gli occhi. Sherlock sorride, davanti a lui, e John si sente come Ulisse. Non vuole morire, ma almeno fategli godere del canto della sirena.

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na_ -»

Man mano che il sorriso di Sherlock svanisce, tutto il resto del corpo svanisce con lui come fosse il fade out dell'ultima scena di un film montato male, e John riprende il suo sacchetto della spesa.

Correrebbe a casa, se solo potesse.

 

_I'm turning off the volume when you speak_

 

«Ah-»

«Lo so, fa un po' male, ma rimanga ferma e vedrà che avremo finto in pochi minuti».

«Rimarrà la cicatrice?»

«Pur essendo in un punto delicato della mano è abbastanza superficiale, quindi no, non credo».

La paziente sospira sollevata, e John riesce a chiudere l'ultimo punto. Pulisce il sangue rimasto e sistema i suoi attrezzi nel lavandino prima di tornare a sedersi sulla scrivania.

«Potrei usare un attimo il bagno, dottore?»

«Certamente! È la prima porta a destra!»

«Torno subito, allora...», mormora la donna uscendo dalla porta, e quando John sente la porta sbattere rialza lo sguardo dal suo cellulare solo per trovare Sherlock seduto di fronte a lui.

Deglutisce a vuoto, allontanandosi leggermente dal piano della scrivania.

«Ciao, John. Sono tornato. Sono qui. Per te».

«Cosa vuoi stavolta?», sussurra John quasi a se stesso, inclinando di poco la testa per inquadrare i soffici capelli ricci, la pelle chiara, le labbra tese del suo migliore amico che _cazzo_ , sono anni che è morto, e sono anni che si presenta come niente fosse davanti ai suoi occhi, e John non ne può più.

Ma ogni volta è sempre la stessa storia.

«Cosa intendi con 'stavolta'?», domanda Sherlock, ed è così naturale il modo che hanno le sue sopracciglia di corrugarsi leggermente che John si domanda se stavolta non sia la volta buona.

La porta si apre, e la donna torna a sedersi accanto a Sherlock senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

«John, guarda questa donna. Non è un taglio da coltello da cucina, quello. I bordi frastagliati della ferita non ti hanno suggerito niente? E i tentennamenti, la storia non reggerebbe nemmeno raccontata dal bambino più ingenuo del mondo. E poi ti mostra ed usa sempre la mano ferita, tenendo l'altra sempre chiusa, ci ha anche aperto la porta. Chi mai farebbe una cosa del genere, se non una persona che sull'altra ha qualcosa da nascondere, come un livido sul polso? Su, non essere cieco, ti ho insegnato tanto, John!, ti ho insegnato tanto! Andiamo! Come puoi non vedere cosa sta succedendo?», Sherlock aveva alzato la voce in un continuo crescendo, terminando con un pugno sul tavolo che non emette il minimo suono. La donna non fa cenno di scomporsi, e lì John ha la prova. Sorride amaramente, inspirando a fondo.

«Signora, mi deve perdonare per qualche secondo. Sto per fare una cosa che lei giudicherà strana, ma per favore, la dimentichi, se si fida di me».

La donna si fidava di un uomo dagli occhi così belli, e annuì. Ci vedeva della sofferenza, dentro.

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na_ -»

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la donna aveva le lacrime agli occhi. John le chiese con gentilezza se poteva vedere i suoi polsi, e lei, tremando, acconsentì.

Un mese dopo ricevette un pacco di dolci dalla casa locale di assistenza donne maltrattate, e si sorprese, di nuovo dopo tanto tempo, a sorridere.

 

_Cause if my heart can't stop it_

 

La camera è illuminata solo dall'ovattata luce dei lampioni della strada e dalla sveglia al led di John, e le tre del mattino incombono fuori dalla finestra e sul quadrante dell'orologio per ricordare a John che dovrebbe dormire, ormai, e invece.

«Ciao, John. Sono tornato. Sono qui. Per te».

John è stanco. Ha smesso di combattere i suoi demoni tanto tempo fa, preferendo accoglierli nella sua vita e farsi fare compagnia, e questo non è molto diverso. Apre gli occhi socchiusi per trovarsi davanti quelli di Sherlock, completamente nudo, e quasi può sentire il calore della sua pelle attraverso il pigiama sottile.

«Ti amo, John. Ti amo. Voglio fare l'amore con te. Ti prego, baciami. Ho bisogno del tuo calore. So che mi ami anche tu. So che ti mancavo, quindi sono tornato, per te. Ho tanto freddo», gli sussurra mentre si arrampica sul suo corpo e a John manca l'aria nei polmoni mentre gli si poggia sul petto e gli prende le labbra con le sue, e non può fare a meno di carezzare l'aria che ha la consistenza dei suoi fianchi sottili e delle sue costole e del suo culo. Sente delle lacrime che non esistono scivolare leggere dagli occhi di Sherlock, rendendogli invisibile la pelle che toccano fino a quasi cancellargli le guance e le labbra.

Sherlock si è infilato sotto la sua coperta e nel suo pigiama e sulla sua erezione e nel suo cuore, e si ancora alle sue spalle con delle dita delicate e sottili ma che non esistono, e John lo lascia fare. Tiene gli occhi ben aperti e si crogiola nel suo demone, lasciando che lo baci e lo morda e lo faccia impazzire una spinta per volta. John sta per venire quando finalmente stringe gli occhi, i denti, le spalle e lo stomaco e si morde la lingua cantando.

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na_ -»

La mattina dopo dovrà cambiare sia le lenzuola appiccicose sia il cuscino bagnato, e non oserà nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio.

 

_I found a way to block it, I go_

 

John ormai non ci crede più. Ha smesso di credere a tante cose. E non ci crede, all'inizio, quando lo vede.

«John».

Niente formula d'apertura, nota. Ma ciò non toglie che Sherlock sia lì davanti a lui, camicia nera ed espressione indecifrabile, a metà tra un voler scoppiare a piangere e un voler scappare e basta.

«Cosa vuoi da me?»

Sembra sorpreso, e più vecchio di due o tre vite.

«Sono tornato».

«Tutte le allucinazioni hanno detto così».

«Sono io, John. Posso spiegare».

«No, Sherlock. Sto aspettando Mary. Dovresti conoscerla, dato che eri con me quando l'ho baciata per la prima volta, quando mi hai aiutato a comprarle un anello, quando facciamo sesso e tu sei seduto lì, sulla sponda del letto e mi guardi. Lei è bella, è dolce, e non voglio che anche lei pensi che io sia pazzo, o peggio. Scusami, ma questa è l'ultima volta».

«John, di cosa stai-»

Si preme gli indici contro le orecchie ed inizia.

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na_ -»

Una cameriera si avvicina a loro due, domandando cortesemente se c'è qualche problema.

Sherlock scuote la testa, e la cameriera sembra rassicurarsi.

La cameriera.

La cameriera lo ha visto.

Lo ha visto scuotere la testa.

«John, vedi? Sono qui. Ho capito che lo hai notato. La cameriera. Non so cosa è successo, allucinazioni probabilmente, ma giuro di essere qui per davvero. Mycroft mi ha detto tutto, so di Mary, e devo parlarti. E tu devi ascoltarmi. John!»

« _La la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na_ -»

John fissa quel viso, quel corpo, quell'uomo che lui ama e ha sempre amato, premendo sempre più forte contro le orecchie e stringendo i gomiti, il respiro affannoso, le lacrime che gli scivolano giù per il collo e gli inzuppano il colletto e non spera neanche più che Mary tardi perché ormai è tutto inutile. Sherlock è lì. Ma è troppo tardi.

 

_La la, la la la la la na na na na na la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na, la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na la la la la, la la la la la na na na na na._

 

«Ciao, John. Sono tornato. Sono qui. Per te».


End file.
